Modèle:Tlx/doc
— an acronym for template link expanded — is a sort of more useful sister to . It allows you do demonstrate templates more fully, by letting you show not just the template name, but also the parameters. It's almost always preferable to use than — even when you're not demonstrating parameters — because it automatically converts to a highly readable monospaced font. Although our template pages automatically display mono-spaced fonts, no other commonly-used namespace does. Look at the difference in display: * This uses : * This uses : Clearly, is much more readable. That's not to say there are no uses for , but is often the clearest thing. And, perhaps more importantly, it's the only one of the two that will allow the demonstration of parameters. Details * This template takes another template-name and some associated pipe-tricked (numbered) parameters (or 'pass parameters'), and displays them as an 'example demonstration' of how the template-name template could be coded, literally. Its primary use is in instruction and documentation. * Specifics: Up to 10 pass parameters (numbered or nowiki-keywords) for the specified template are displayed as 'placeholders', and over 10 parameters can be displayed using a coded vertical-bar (as in "|''..."). A keyword parameter can be used with equals code = or or in nowiki-text: "size=10" or all parameters as a string in "" tags; see ''Examples at bottom. For more details, see this talk page. * Exceptions: If the intended template lists numerous parameters, then perhaps this template should really not be used, and just hardcode the usage with , for example: }}. If a vertical display, with parameters on their own lines, is desired, this can also be laid out manually in this manner, or more rapidly done with . * Comparatively, will not take or display additional parameters, and for minor technical reasons, may be preferred for mere listing and referencing in long pages involving a lot of template expansions. * has a named parameter subst. Setting this parameter to any string of length 1 or greater will place the string "subst:" before the template name, linked to . This is useful to indicate when a template should be substituted. For example will display . * Additionally, Tlx will take a 'named' parameter 'SISTER' to link interwiki to other sister projects such as one of these examples: '|SISTER=W:', 'Tlx|SISTER=M:', 'Tlx|SISTER=Q:', 'Tlx|SISTER=S:', allowing documentation or discourse about a template across interwiki boundaries. * | ]]}} is a generalisation of , , etcetera with arguably better readable output. This depends on the browser, but too narrow uses of "{'''", "|'", "'}" in conjunction with links can be hard to read. Usage : template name}} : template name param}} : template name 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10}} : template name 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10|more}} : template name param=value}} Up to 10 placeholders for parameters of the specified template Examples |Wikipedia|| |Meta|| ;Note: On the source sister projects, en.wikipedia and Meta, '''X0, X1, X2,..., X9 are sandbox templates for experimentation on involved templates that need be in template space. An auto-cleansing software facility exists that might be used to duplicate the facility on other Sister projects. }}}}